mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/Das fremde Zebra
Das fremde Zebra ist die neunte Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Die Böse Hexe :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, ein wunderschöner Tag! :Spike: Rainbow Dash ist heute mal früh aufgestanden und hat die Wolken weg gewischt. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich wette ganz Ponyville ist auf den Beinen, um den Sonnenschein zu genießen. Was? Wo sind denn die Ponys? :Adlerschrei :Spike: Sind vielleicht gerade Ponyferien? :Twilight Sparkle: Nicht das ich wüßte. :Spike: Hab ich Mundgeruch? rülps :Twilight Sparkle: Nicht mehr als sonst auch. :Spike: Vielleicht... Zombies?! :Twilight Sparkle: Äh... eher unwahrscheinlich. :Spike: Unwahrscheinlich... aber vielleicht möglich? :Pinkie Pie: Psst! Twilight! Spike! Kommt her! Kommt her! Beeilt euch! Bevor sie euch noch kriegt! :Spike: Das Zombiepony? :Pinkie Pie: Z-Zombiepony?! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, es gibt keine Zombieponys. Pinkie, was tust du hier ganz allein im Dunkeln? :Pinkie Pie: Ich bin nicht allein im Dunkeln. :Twilight Sparkle: japs Okay, was macht ihr alle dann hier im Dunkeln? :Applejack: Wir verstecken uns vor ihr! :Alle: japs Titellied Zecora :Apple Bloom: Hast du sie gesehen, Twilight? Das ist sie... Zecora. :Applejack: Apple Bloom! Ich hab dir verboten den Namen zu erwähnen. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich hab gesehen, wie sie hier her geschaut hat... :Pinkie Pie: Mit ihrem bösen Blick. :Twilight Sparkle: Und deshalb flippt ihr gleich aus? Es gibt doch kein Grund. :Applejack: Wie bitte? Es gibt keinen Grund? Seinen Nächsten zu beschützen ist für dich kein Grund? Stell dir vor, meine kleine Schwester hat Zecora nur in die Stadt kommen sehen und schon zitterte sie auf allen vier Hufen. :Apple Bloom: geschüttelt Gaaar nicht! :Applejack: Also hab ich sie hier her gebracht. :Apple Bloom: Ich bin aber selbst gelaufen! :Applejack: In Sicherheit. :Apple Bloom: Applejack, ich bin kein Baby. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen! :Applejack: Nicht was die schreckliche Zecora betrifft. :Fluttershy: Sie wirkt irgendwie unheimlich ... :Rainbow Dash: ... und finster ... :Pinkie Pie: ... und gruu-uu-uuselig! :Alle Ponys außer Twilight: japs :Twilight Sparkle: Könnt ihr bitte damit aufhören! :Rarity: Seht euch doch mal die Streifen an! Viel zu grell. :Twilight Sparkle: Sie ist ein Zebra. :Alle Ponys außer Twilight: Ein was!? :Twilight Sparkle: Ein Zebra. Und ihre Streifen sollen nicht modisch sein, Rarity. :Rarity: japs :Twilight Sparkle: Sie wurde damit geboren. :Rarity: schwach :Applejack: Damit gebohren? Ich hab hier noch nie ein Pony mit Streifen gesehen. Außer sie! :Twilight Sparkle: Nun, offensichtlich ist sie nicht von hier. Und sie ist auch kein Pony. Ich hab gelesen, dass Zebras aus einem weit entfernten Land kommen. Ich hab sie auch noch nie in Ponyville gesehen. Wo sie wohl wohnt? :Applejack: Das ist es ja! Sie lebt... im Wald der ewigen MagieOriginal: The Everfree Forest! :der wie Donnerschlag klingt :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! :Spike: Äh, tut mir Leid. :Applejack: Der Wald der ewigen Magie ist so unheimlich. Die Pflanzen dort... :Fluttershy: Die Tiere sind auf sich allein gestellt. :Rainbow Dash: Und die Wolken bewegen sich... :Applejack, Fluttershy und Rainbow Dash: auch von ganz allein! :Rarity: schwach :Pinkie Pie: Und diese böse Zauberin Zecora lebt dort und macht grauenhafte Sachen! Sie ist furchtbar böse. Ich hab ein Lied über sie geschrieben! :Rainbow Dash: Oh nein, nicht schon wieder... ::Pie :Sie verflucht dich gern mit Hexerein :Läd Teufel zu 'nem Tänzchen ein :Siehst du zu tief in ihre Augen :Wirst du in 'ner andren Welt sein :Sie wird dich in die Irre führ'n :Dann in ihrem Kochtopf rühr'n :Doch will sie dich gleich fressen :Und dich in ihrem Magen spürn. :Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Das geht rein. :Pinkie Pie: Naja, ist noch in Arbeit. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich schätze das sind nichts als wilde Gerüchte. Könnt ihr mir auch erzählen was Zecora wirklich tut? Was habt ihr gesehen? :Rainbow Dash: Also, äh... einmal im Monat kommt sie hier her nach Ponyville. :Twilight Sparkle: dramatisch Uuuuuh. :Rarity: Dann streift sie an den Läden vorbei. :Twilight Sparkle: dramatisch Oh man. :Fluttershy: Und dann scharrt sie mit ihren Hufen auf dem Boden. :Twilight Sparkle: dramatisch Oh, wie grauenhaft! Stimme Okay, tut mir Leid. Aber was ist daran böse? Vielleicht will sie hier jemand besuchen. :Apple Bloom: Ja! Vielleicht will sie in der Nachbarschaft Freunde finden. :Twilight Sparkle: Und vielleicht schleicht sie auch nicht vor den Läden herum, sondern geht lieber rein. Schleichfrei. Vielleicht will sie schoppen gehen. :Apple Bloom: Ja! Alle Ponys gehen doch gerne shoppen. Also wenn ihr mich fragt-- :Applejack: Apple Bloom! Sei still, wenn die großen Ponys reden. :Apple Bloom: Ich bin aber auch ein großes Pony! :Rainbow Dash: Und wieso scharrt sie andauernd mit ihren Hufen? Du musst zugeben, dass das schon etwas merkwürdig ist. :Fluttershy: Vielleicht gräbt sie nach irgendwelchen unschuldigen Kreaturen? :Pie singt "[[Evil Enchantress]" im Hintergrund] :Twilight Sparkle: Es gibt bestimmt eine Erklärung für alles was Zecora macht und wenn eines der Ponys mutig genug wäre sie zu fragen, könnten wir die Wahrheit heraus finden. Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass wir... :Apple Bloom: Also ich bin mutig genug und ich werde die Wahrheit heraus finden. :Musik Wollen mal sehen :Twilight Sparkle: Ihr verhaltet euch wirklich lächerlich! :Pinkie Pie: Pass auf! Weißt du was sie frisst? Sie frisst Heu. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, ich fresse Heu; du frisst Heu! :Pinkie Pie: Ja, aber sie frisst es auf ganz böse Art und Weise. :Applejack: Hey! Wo ist Apple Bloom? :Fluttershy: Die Tür ist offen! :Rarity: Ist sie raus gegeangen? :Rainbow Dash: Oh nein. Zecora ist auch da draußen. :Applejack: Ahh, dieses dumme, kleine Fohlen. Sie sollte in unserer Nähe bleiben! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, du bleibst hier, falls Apple Bloom zurück kommt. :Spike: In Ordnung! :Apple Bloom: japs schluck :Applejack: Apple Bloom! :Apple Bloom: japs :Applejack: Du kommst jetzt her! Aber sofort! :Zecora: Gebt Acht! Gebt Acht, liebes Ponyvolk! Die blauen Blätter ihr nicht essen sollt! :Applejack: Deine dämlichen Zaubersprüche kannst du für dich behalten, hast du gehört? :Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie und Rarity sprechen durcheinander zu Zecora :Twilight Sparkle: seufz Meine Güte. :Zecora ': Gebt Acht! Gebt Acht! :'Rainbow Dash: Ja, gib selbst Acht, Zecora! Und nimm dich mit deinen merkwürdigen Flüchen in Acht! :Applejack: Und du! Wieso hörst du nicht auf deine große Schwester? :Apple Bloom: Äh...äh... :Applejack: Stell dir vor Zecora hätte dich mit einem furchtbaren Zauber verflucht. :Pinkie Pie: Genau wie in meinem Song! an zu singen: Verflucht mit Hexerei; Lädt zu Tänzen ein; In einer anderen Welt sein :Twilight Sparkle: Jetzt hört auf! Es gibt überhaupt keine Flüche! :Rainbow Dash: Sehr interessant einen solchen Ausspruch von unserem magischen Einhorn zu hören. :Twilight Sparkle: Richtige Magie, wie meine, kommt aus dem Inneren. Meine Magie ist angebohren. Böse Flüche zählen nicht zu echter Magie und funktionieren nur mit Zaubersprüchen oder Tränken. Sie wollen Anderen nur Angst einjagen. Aber Zauberflüche haben keine große Kraft. Das gibt's nur in Ponymärchen. :Applejack: Ach, wart's nur ab, Twilight. Du wirst noch lernen, dass einige Ponymärchen auch wahr sind. :liegt im Bett, Traumsequenzen :Pinkie Pie: Sie verflucht dich gern mit Hexerein, läd Teufel zu 'nem Tänzchen ein! :Zecora: Gebt Acht! Gebt Acht! :Pinkie Pie: Siehst du zu tief in ihre Augen, wirst du in 'ner anderen Welt sein! :Rainbow Dash: Hach, denkst du etwa, du jagst uns Angst ein?! :Rarity: Das ist ein böses zebra! :Fluttershy: ...sind verflucht. :Pinkie Pie: Sie wird dich in die Irre führ'n :Applejack: Du solltest wissen, Twilight, einige Ponymärchen, sind wirklich wahr. :Pinkie Pie: Doch will sie dich gleich fressen und dich in ihrem Magen spür'n. Also, pass auf! :Zecora: Lachen :kräht :Twilight Sparkle: seufz... was für ein Traum... Flüche sind Blödsinn. Wow! kicher Hat zecora meine Mähne verhext. Lachen, japs Nein, aber mein Einhorn! Verflucht?! :Twilight Sparkle: Nein nein nein nein nein! Ich kann kein Heilmittel finden! ächtz Es muss ein vernünftigen Grund dafür geben! Eine Krankheit! Eine Allergie?! :Spike: Ein Fluch! :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, einen vernüntigen Grund. Etwas, dass in Wirklichkeit passiert. :Spike: Wie wärs denn damit? :Twilight Sparkle: "Übernatürliches"? Spike, das Wort übernatürlich bezieht sich auf Gespenster, Geister und Zombies. Genauso ein Aberglaube wie Flüche. Dieses Buch ist nur dummes Geschwätz! :Spike: Was, wenn du dich irrst, Twilight? Was, wenn es wirklich ein- :Pinkie Pie: Hat der Tuch? :Spike: Ein Tuch ist. Wie kann es ein Tuch sein? :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie? Was ist mit dir passiert? :Pinkie Pie: Zecora hat uns verflucht! Sie hat uns alle verflucht! :Spike: Hey, sprechen, nicht spucken, Pinkie! :Rainbow Dash: rums ächtz! rums Auu! Pinkie rums wollte sagen, au, dass Zecora rums-oh!-krach uns alle verflucht hat! Ooh. Echt. :Rarity: Und da kann ich nur zustimmen. sich die filzige Mähne aus dem Gesicht :und Twilight Sparkle erschrecken :Applejack: Stimme Ich sage ja nur ungern, dass ich's schon gesagt hab, aber ich hab's gesagt! :und Twilight Sparkle erschrecken :Applejack: Es ist ein Fluch. Ich sag's euch! :Twilight Sparkle: Aber Fluttershy... sieht noch ganz gut aus! :Rarity: Ja, bei ihr scheint es wohl kein Problem zu geben. :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy? Alles okay? Stimmt irgendetwas nicht mit dir? :Twilight Sparkle: Kannst du's uns nicht sagen? Also... du willst es uns nicht sagen? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, du kannst nicht oder willst nicht? :Applejack: Man, heiliger Sellerie! Was ist mit dir los?! :Fluttershy: männliche Stimme Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber sprechen. :verkneift sich ein Lachen, aber bricht dann in lautes Lachen aus :Spike: Oh ist das lustig! lacht Seht euch doch mal an! Die haarige Zottely, Rainbow Crash, Spuckie Pie, Apple-tini, Flutterboy und... ähm... mir fällt nichts ein.... Twilight Sparkle. Neh, wirklich jetzt, dazu fällt mir nichts ein. :Twilight Sparkle: sarkastisch Das ist nicht witzig, Spike. Wir müssen in meinen Büchern nach einem Heilmittel suchen! :Spike: grummel :Rainbow Dash: ächtz Gegen diesen Fluch werden wir nur ein Heilmittel bei Zecora finden! :Twilight Sparkle: Es ist kein Fluch! :Applejack: Nein! Rainbow hat recht! Wir geh'n zu Zecora und sie soll uns von diesem Zauber befreien! :Twilight Sparkle: Und ein Zauber ist es auch nicht! :außer Apple Bloom and Spike reden auf einander ein :Apple Bloom: Das alles ist meine Schuld. Wenn ich Zecora nicht gefolgt wäre, dann wären diese schrecklichen Dinge nie passiert. Ich werde es wieder in Ordnung bringen. :Applejack: (Wo) will Apple Bloom denn jetzt schon wieder hin? :Rainbow Dash: Es ist mir egal, was du sagts, Twilight; Wir ziehen los und stellen Zecora zusammen zur Rede. Kommt schon, Mädels; seid ihr dabei? :Pinkie Pie: Ich thoon! :Rarity: Ich bin auch dabei. :Fluttershy: Ehm, also ich weiß nicht. Das wird wahrscheinlich sehr gefährlich. :Spike: kicher :Rainbow Dash: Was ist mit dir, Applejack? Applejack? :Pinkie Pie: Tsie ist weg! :Rarity: japs Ist jemand auf sie drauf getreten!? :Twilight Sparkle:... oder hat sich auf sie gesetzt? :Rainbow Dash: Rarity's Mähne! :Rarity: Oh! OH! Pinkie, was tust du da? Hör auf! Haa! Hast du noch nie von Privatsphäre gehört? :Pinkie Pie: Nööö. :Twilight Sparkle: Apple Bloom ist auch verschwunden! :Rainbow Dash: Wetten sie sind auf dem Weg zu Zecora. :Twilight Sparkle: Wir sollten sie unbedingt finden. Kommt Mädels, gehen wir. :Rarity: Ooh, was ist? Oh nein, so kann ich doch nicht rumlaufen. Uuuuaah! :Rainbow Dash: Hey, kann mir jemand helfen? :Fluttershy: Oopsie! Tut mir Leid. :Rainbow Dash: Krach Aauu! :Fluttershy: Öh... Spike? Kommst du mit? :Spike: Nein! Äh... ich such weiter in den Büchern nach Heilmitteln. Haa! Twilight Wackelhorn! Im Wald :Applejack: Stehen bleiben, freche Göre! ächtz Du drehst jatzt auf der Stelle um, verstanden! :Apple Bloom: Nein. :Applejack: Nein?! Du darfst einen Befehl von deiner großen Schwester nicht ignorieren! :Apple Bloom: lacht Tut mir Leid, Applejack, aner ich bin jetzt die große Schwester. :Applejack: Apple Bloom, wenn du nicht auf der Stelle wieder zurück kommst, dann verpfeif ich dich bei Big Macintosh, hast du gehört!? Ach, Ponymist. :Twilight Sparkle: Schneller Mädels. Wir müssen zu Zecora's. Beeilt euch! :Rarity: Ooh... Ahaha. Leichter gesagt, als getan. :Rainbow Dash: Uah, wartet auf mich! und rumpeln :Applejack: Rainbow! Celestia sei Dank! Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren! Ich will schnellstens zu Zecora, klar! Ab mit dir, Pony! :Rainbow Dash: Sag mal hast du sie noch alle? :Applejack: YEEE-HAW! :Rainbow Dash: Auf geht's... :Applejack: Nein, Rainbow Dash, in die andere Richtung. :Rarity: Oh. Ich seh furchtbar aus! :Pinkie Pie: Nein, hier sieht's furchtbar aus! :Rarity: Du meiner Güte. Hier sieht's ja wirklich furchtbar aus. Hübsche Deko, wenn man auf Gruseldeko steht! :japsen :Zecora: in ihrer Heimatsprache :Pinkie Pie: Tzie hat meinen Tzong geklaut! Tzie hat ihn mir geklaut! :Rarity: Wie bitte, deinen Song? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh Pinkie. Das hörte sich überhaupt nicht wie dein Song an. :Pinkie Pie: Ah. Hmm... biihee! wimmer :Fluttershy: seufz ::Fluttershy :Sie verflucht dich gern mit Hexerein :Läd Teufel zu 'nem Tänzchen ein :Siehst du zu tief in ihre Augen :Wirst du in 'ner andren Welt sein :Sie wird dich in die Irre führ'n :Dann in ihrem Kochtopf rühr'n :Doch will sie dich gleich fressen :Und dich in ihrem Magen spür'n. :Also... pass auf! :Rarity: Du hast all diese Dinge gesehen. Glaubst du uns jetzt, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Unheimliche Masken, verwirrende Zaubersprüche und ein großer, blubbernder Kessel? Tja, das weißt wohl alles darauf hin, dass Zecora... böse ist. Oder... vielleicht kocht dich Zecora auch grade 'ne Suppe? :Zecora: Mmm! Heiß genug und Kräuter muss ich auch keine mehr rein tun. Also, wo ist denn nun die kleine Apple Bloom? :Twilight Sparkle: Oder... vielleicht kocht sie aus Apple Bloom 'ne Suppe?! :Twilight Sparkle: Vielleicht kocht sie aus Apple Bloom 'ne Suppe?! Rettet Apple Bloom :Ponys schreien :Applejack: Ich rette dich, Apple Bloom! :Rainbow Dash: Aaah! :Zecora: Sprache :Applejack: Vorsicht! Pass auf, Rainbow Crash! :Zecora: Sprache :Rainbow Dash: schrei :Zecora: Sprache :Twilight Sparkle: Wo versteckst du Apple Bloom? :Zecora: Nein! Nein! Sprache :Applejack: ächtz :Rainbow Dash: Woaaa! :Zecora: Ponys! So lasset die... Dash schreit Nein! Wisst ihr überhaupt, was ihr tut! Ihr verschüttet meinen edlen Sud! :Twilight Sparkle: Wir sind dir auf der Spur, Zecora. Ich wollte nicht glaube, dass du uns verflucht hast, aber die Beweise sind zu überzeugend! :Rarity: Wegen dir seh ich so albern aus. :Fluttershy: Und wegen dir höre ich mich so albern an! :Pinkie Pie: Und we'en dir kann ich ni'ch mehr rich'ig sprechen! :Twilight Sparkle: Und du hast mein Horn verbogen! :Zecora: Was nehmt ihr euch heraus!? Zerstörrt mein Haus. Und habt meinen Trank versch+ttet. Beschuldigt mich, ich hät euer Leben zerüttelt? :Rainbow Dash: Du hast uns alle Verflucht und jetzt entfluche uns gefälligst. :Zecora: Sehr unklug von euch solche Worte zu riskieren. Denn langsam will meine Wut explodieren! :Twilight Sparkle: Wo ist Apple Bloom!? :Apple Bloom: Zecora! Ich glaub ich hab alle Sachen, die du brauchst gefunden. japs Was um Ponys Willen ist denn hier passiert?Original: What in Ponyville is goin' on here? :Applejack: japs Apple Bloom! Es geht dir gut? :Apple Bloom: Na wieso denn auch nicht? :Twilight Sparkle: Weil Zecora eine böse Zauberin ist, uns verflucht hat und aus dir Suppe kochen wollte! :Zecora und Apple Bloom: lachen :Apple Bloom: Oh Twilight. Okay, in zwischen bist du also auch schon völlig verrückt. Wieso glaubst du denn auf einmal an Flüche? :Twilight Sparkle: Apple Bloom, meine Süße. Du kannst doch wirklich nicht behaupten, dass das kein Fluch ist. :Apple Bloom: Das ist auch kein Fluch. :Zecora: Was hatt ich euch denn gesagt? Meine Worte an euch waren ganz exakt. Gebt acht, gebt acht liebes Ponyvolk. Die blauen Blätter ihr nicht essen sollt. :Apple Bloom: Sie wollte uns nur warnen. Vor dieser blauen Pflanze. Sie nennt sich Giftschleiche. :Zecora: Eine ähnliche Pflanze wie die Gifteiche. Gut für Witze und für Streiche. :Applejack: Was zum Hafer soll denn das bedeuten? :Zecora: Das heißt die Pflanze tut euch nichts Böses an. Sorgt nur dafür, dass ein Pony lachen kann. :Applejack: ... Übersetzt mir das mal jemand in Ponysprache? :Twilight Sparkle: Also soweit ich das verstehe meint sie, dass wir damals, als wie Apple Bloom retten wollten, mit der Pflanze in Berührung gekommen sind. Und offensichtlich hatte sie mit jedem von uns ihren Spaß. :Applejack: WIE, SIE HATTE IHREN SPAß?! Sehr witzig. :Rainbow Dash: Okay, na schön. Und was ist mit diesem riesigen Kessel? :Fluttershy: Und den Zaubersprüchen? :Rarity: Und der Gruseldeko? :Zecora: Das sind Schätze, die hab ich aus meiner Heimat mitgenommen. Diese Maske sagt 'Hallo' und die andere 'Willkommem'. :Rarity: Nicht sehr einladend, wenn ihr mich fragt. :Zecora: Und mein Singsang ist aus alten Zeiten bekannt. Bei euch wird sowas ein Kinderlied genannt. :Twilight Sparkle: Was ist mit dem Kessel und der Apple-Bloom-Suppe? :Apple Bloom: Ich bin doch hier, Twilight. Das Wasser im Kessel war nicht für mich. Es war für all diese Heilkräuter gedacht. Das Heilmittel gegen die Giftschleiche wird nach einem uralten Rezept gekocht und dann nimmt man ein Bad darin! :Twilight Sparkle: Aber ich habe in meinen Büchern nach einem Heilmittel gesucht und nichts gefunden. In welchem Buch steht dieses Heilkräuter Rezept? :Zecora: Das ist das Buch, dass das Rezept enthält. Schade, dass es in deiner Bibliothek noch fehlt. :Twilight Sparkle: Offen gestanden hab ich dieses Buch. Ich hab nur nicht hinein gesehen, weil der Titel so merkwürdig... Wirkt. Übernatürliches: Kräuter und natürliche Heilmittel, die von besonderer Wirkung sind. Ähä...ich... es tut mir so Leid, Zecora. Die Antwort war so nah und ich hab mir nicht die Zeit genommen sie anzusehen. :Zecora: kicher Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal schaust du viel genauer hin. Auch in merkwürdigen Büchern steht was besonderes drin. :Apple Bloom: Hahaha. :Twilight Sparkle: Zecora? Wärst du so nett und würdest noch einen Kessel Kräuterbad anrühren? :Zecora: Gern misch ich ein zweites Mal den Kessel. Doch fehlt mir dazu aus Ponyville eine ganz bestimmte Nessel. :Apple Bloom: Jedes Mal, wenn Zecora in unsere Stadt kommt sind merkwürdiger Weise alle Geschäfte geschlossen. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, achso... ich denke da könn wir behilflich sein. Fluch gebrochen :#1: Ich weiß nicht, was es zu bedeuten hat. :#2: Ich weiß es auch nicht. :Daisy: Sieh doch, Rose! Ist das nicht fürchterlich? :Rose: Die böse Zauberin hat sie alle verflucht. :Lily: Welch Horror, welch Horror! :schreien klopf-klopf :Twilight Sparkle: Daisy, könn wir kurz reden. :Twilight Sparkle: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, meine Freundinnen und ich haben eine wichtige Lektion gelernt. Man darf niemals voreilige Schlüsse ziehen. Vielleicht sieht jemand anderes ungewöhnlich, seltsam oder sogar unheimlich aus. Aber man sollte herausfinden, wer er wirklich ist. Wahre Freunde kümmern sich nicht um Äußerlichkeiten, denn nur das innere Wesen zählt. Ein guter Freund ist wie ein gutes Buch. Etwas, dass man für immer behält. Deine treue Schülerin, Twilight Sparkle. :Lotus: Liebe Zecora. Ich hätte so gern das Rezept für dieses Kräuterbad. Es ist der absolute Luxus! :Zecora: lacht :Apple Bloom: Applejack! Hey. Wo ist Applejack?! :japsen und schreien vor Furcht :Applejack: Ich bin hier, kleine Schwester. Ich bin jetzt nicht mehr winzig! :Rarity: Aah. Noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben habe ich mich so phantastisch gefühlt! :Pinkie Pie: Meine Güte! Wisst ihr wie schrecklich es für mich war nicht mehr reden zu können? Ich rede doch so wahnsinnig gern, aber meine Zunge war so, bäääh Das war so schrecklich. Findest du nicht auch, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Stimme ... Ja. :Ponys lachen :Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/Bridle_Gossip es:Transcripcións/La apariencia no lo es todo pl:Transkrypty/Konska plotka sv:Transkript/Tyda_skvallret Kategorie:Erste Staffel